


It all Started With a Case

by marvelwlw



Category: NCIS, Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're part of the Gibbs team and you and Ziva end up interviewing Alex in relation to a crime. When Alex gets out of Litchfield you two meet up.





	It all Started With a Case

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from OITNB and NCIS.

After days of working on a case, you and your team finally had a lead. You were traveling to Litchfield Penitentiary which was in New York. You and Ziva were the only ones going.

It felt weird walking into Litchfield but you had to. You and Ziva were meeting with a woman named Alex Vause, she had some information you needed. You were led to a room where you would be able to talk to Alex without having to deal with anyone else.

Sitting down at the table, you and Ziva got out the case file and waited. When the guards brought Alex in you couldn’t help but be in awe of her. But you snapped yourself out of it. You had a case to solve.

“So what can I do for NCIS?” Alex asked as she sat down.

“We need your help. We’re working on a case, a petty officer was found dead a few days ago.” You opened the file and took out the picture of the petty officer to show Alex. “He also had a bunch of drugs with him.”

“Look I’m very sorry but what does that have to do with me?” Alex pushed back the picture.

“We know he was going to sell the drugs and we have a pretty good idea who he was doing it for.” Ziva said.

You took out another picture. This time it was of the man who the petty officer was going to sell drugs for. “We’ve done a lot of searching and we know you used to work for Kubra Balik.”

“So what if I used to work for him? I already tried to get him sent to jail but it didn’t work.” Alex couldn’t looked at the picture.

“Well that’s why we’re here.” You put the picture away. “We need your help. You know him, we don’t. We’re going to get this guy so we need your help, Alex.”

When Alex looked up, she looked at you. She sent you a small smile. “Alright, I’ll tell you everything you need to know. Just promise me you’ll get him.”

After Alex told you and Ziva everything, you both left Litchfield. You had been quiet, you couldn’t stop thinking about her for some reason.

Ziva looked over at you, she sent you a knowing smirk. “You’re starting to get feelings for her.”

“What?! No I’m not!” You quickly walked back to the car, not even looking back at Ziva. Ziva just hummed and shook her head before following you.

xxxxx

You were finally able to get Kubra Balik. Everyone was able to breathe again. Gibbs told everyone to head home and get some much needed rest. Of course Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee were going out for drinks.

“You coming with us, (Y/N)?” Tim asked.

You chuckled. “I would but I want to get this paperwork taken care of before I head home. You guy have fun though.” You smiled at them, when they wouldn’t leave you just waved them off. “Go. Have fun, I’ll be fine.”

Once they all left, you let out a sigh and put you head in your hands. You couldn’t get Alex out of your mind. 

“Something tells me you’re not going to be doing any paperwork.”

You jumped when you heard Gibbs voice. “Boss! I um…”

He just smirked and stood in front of your desk. “Something’s on your mind. What is it or should I say who is it?”

“How did you…” You could never understand how he always seemed to know these things. “You know what, never mind.” You laughed. Gibbs gave you a look to start talking. You sighed. “You know when you sent Ziva and I to New York to talk to Alex Vause?” He nodded. “Well I can’t stop thinking about her and I don’t know why.”

Gibbs hummed before he sent you a small smile. He had a feeling what was going on.

xxxxx

It’s been a few years and what the team, other than Gibbs, didn’t know was that you have been talking with Alex since the case. 

A few days after the case ended Alex had called you, you had given her your number in case she remembered anything else so she could call you. She had called because she wanted to know how the case was going and once you told her that you caught Kubra Balik, you immediately could tell that a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Now that Alex was out of prison she went to go see you. When she got to NCIS headquarters she asked if she could see you. 

When she got to the floor you were on, she looked around and when she saw you, she couldn’t help but smile. She make her way over to you. “Hello, (Y/N).”

You jumped and turned around, when you saw it was Alex your eyes widened. “Alex! But.. how…” You stood there in shock and then you just rushed up to her and pulled her into a hug.

“I got out a few days ago and I wanted to actually come and see you.” She smiled and hugged you back.

Gibbs stood in the back and smiled. Ziva, McGee, and Tony had shocked looks on their faces. 

“Do you think we could maybe go out and get some coffee or something?” Alex asked when she pulled away from the hug.

You gave her a sad smile. “I would love to but I’m work-”

“Why don’t you go, (Y/N).” Gibbs smiled. You looked back at him and was about to say ask if he was sure when he gave you a nod.

You looked back at Alex. “I would love to. I know this amazing coffee shop that I think you would love.”

As the two of you left, your team had smiles on their faces. Ziva couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Tony gave her a look.

“I totally called it. I knew (Y/N) had feelings for Alex from the start.” She had a proud smile on her face.


End file.
